


Демона вызывали?

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Сhallenge [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Bracelets, Crafts, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Jewellery, Photo, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Сhallenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Демона вызывали?

  
**Материалы:** нити секционного крашения, кремового и серого цвета диаметром 1мм, стальная фурнитура, кабошон Swarovski, две магнитные застежки  
**Описание:** тройной браслет на основе плоской тесьмы кумихимо, сплетенный на десяти и двадцати четырех нитях  


[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img924/2338/Xy7wYV.jpg)

[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img923/6175/l21xKE.jpg)

[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img924/2018/5HZPb0.jpg)

[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img922/8062/87NuMQ.jpg)


End file.
